


Haircuts

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Haircuts, Hugs, Light Angst, they just havin fun, very light p much only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Patton cuts Logan's hair :D
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> you can fight me over platonic logicality

“Logan, you’ve gotta stop squirming.”

“There’s too much hair on my neck, it’s uncomfortable!”

“You can take a shower once I’m done!”

Patton snipped a few more times at the back of his friend’s head as Logan finally settled down on his stool. He tousled it a few times with his hand, examining his work. It flopped down in the front, just over his forehead. Logan’s hair was fluffy and curly, making it a little more difficult for Patton to work with than his own hair.

“I think I’m gonna need to use the clippers.”

Logan looked back up at him. “Is it really necessary?”

“You’re gonna have to get over your fear of having your hair cut more than an inch at somepoint. Plus, if you wanna have the haircut you asked for, I’m gonna have to use them.”

Logan groaned, but let out a quiet ‘fine.’ Patton took them out and plugged them in, pulling and prodding at Logan’s hair to gauge how much he would have to cut. He pressed the clippers to Logan’s head, causing his friend to flinch and instinctively move away.

“Do you need to take a break? This isn’t gonna work if you keep moving away,” Patton said, dropping the clippers to his side for a moment.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, sorry, I’m fine.”

“Don’t apologize, you’re good. Can I keep going?”

Logan nodded, relaxing at the feeling of Patton placing his hand on his neck to stabilize his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and used all of his restraint not to move at the touch of the clippers, Patton pulling his hair out of the way to shave the sides. It was irrational how fast his heart was racing as he felt the hair fall down off his shoulders.

“You _can_ take a break, you know.”

He opened his eyes, looking back up at Patton.

“Oh, uh, I’d just rather get it over with.”

He closed his eyes again, trying to distract himself as the clippers returned. They moved behind his head, as well as Patton’s hand, and before he knew it, they were gone and the buzzing had stopped.

“Lemme just trim that…”

Patton made a few more snips with the scissors before removing the towel from Logan’s neck.

“Wanna see?”

Logan stood up and put his glasses back on, examining himself in the bathroom mirror. He traced his finger along the fuzzy sides, his curls spilling over.

“Do you like it?”

“It looks amazing.”

He had never been the most confident about his looks, so he’d never done anything particularly interesting with his hair. This was still fairly cautious, but it was certainly divergent from anything he’d done before.

He suddenly felt a tight squeeze around his chubby stomach, the fat squishing into Patton’s hug. He smiled softly before wriggling to a better angle in order to hug Patton back. His friend nuzzled his head into his shoulder, a comforting feeling after the anxiety from getting his hair cut. He gave a tight squeeze to Patton’s chubby torso before wriggling out of the hug.

“Thank you, but I’m afraid I have to take a shower now.”

“You’ll let me take a picture when you’re done?”

“Of course.”


End file.
